Harmony Broken
by sonicfan0987
Summary: Sequel to Harmonic Chaos after Rage and Twilight's wedding the two settle in Ponyville. Now follow the new couple on their next few years of life. What will happen when Rage's brother Icezer moves to Equestria? Will Rage's mortal foe Christain be back? All of these questions and more will be answer but with each answer spawns more questions!
1. Chapter 1

Harmony broken Chapter 1: darkness returns

**After Rage and Twilights wedding all was peaceful for the next year. However after the year of peace Rage had to return to Mobius for some time… his old foe had returned and Rage had to hunt him down but in doing so his foe found his way to Equestria now peace will be broken, harmony shattered, friendships tested and trusts strained… and what does a prophecy mean by "When six are not enough a seventh will rise and bring light back to the land of Equestria"**

~Mobius Mystic Ruins 11:00 AM~

Rage was chasing his old foe Christain through the woods at a high speed. Christain was trying to out run his crimson attacker but was no match for the red hedgehogs speed and soon he found himself on the ground pinned by Rage

"Alright Christain now we finish this!" Rage growls ready to end the dark hedgehog and return to Equestria… Right as Rage was about to bring his sword down Christain is shot by some kind of energy and disappears. Rage looks around to see who fired the shot. Behind him was Sonic's evil version Scourge the Hedgehog

"My looks like the Equestria gun I stole from Eggface works after all…" he chuckles before using the thing on himself.

Rage gasps and quickly uses Chaos Control to war his way to Equestria right inside Twilights Library. Rage was still in his hedgehog form from his warp and he catches Twilight by surprise.

"Rage! What's going on?" she asks the crimson hedgehog

"Christain and Scourge found a way here from Mobius… We must warn the Princesses in Canterlot." Rage says morphing to his pony form.

"then we mustn't delay!" Twilight says "Let's war there now." Rage nods at the suggestion and the two use their magic to warp right into the Royal Throne Room where Celestia and Luna were surprised to see the two.

"Twilight, Rage is something wrong?" Celestia asks the two

"Yes princess…" Rage says "Something huge just happened back on Mobius. Scourge the Hedgehog and my mortal foe Christain made it here to Equestria and the tear in Space time is still present. Mobius and Equestria are linked for the next two moons." Rage looks at the princesses "This mean that we could have Mobians in Equestria arriving randomly and vise-versa." Rage looks at himself for a minute "I am afraid that unless I continue in my Mobian form Equestria and Mobius will be doomed."

"Rage just do whatever you have to do to keep Equestria safe from darkness." Celestia looks at the now reverted crimson hedgehog "And Twilight you know what to do… harness the Elements of Harmony for I fear by now Sombra has already sided with the two from Mobius." Celesta says pacing around, Twilight salutes and runs to the vault and retrieves the elements.

"I must go get my brothers and Sonic with them Equestria will be in good hands defense wise." Rage says and Celestia nods for Rage to hurry, Rage uses Chaos Control and warps his way to his brorther's home, he knocks on the door and Icezer opens the door,

"Rage whats up it's been a while since I've heard from you how is Equestria?" Icezer asks Rage

"Icezer we have no time for that, Christain and Scourge are both in Equestria grab Xage and Axel we need to hurry." Rage demands, Icezer nods and runs back in the house and yells for the hedgehog and wolf. The three hurry down and meet Rage outside in the front yard. Right around that point Sonic darts by on his daily run, when he notices the four he stops and checks in with them

"Hay whats up you guys?" Sonic asks the four,

"Sonic! There no time Christain and Scourge are in Equestria I need you c'mon!" Rage says and Sonic goes up and joins them, Rage hands him a Chaos Emerald "Help me use Chaos Control to get us there!" Rage explains, Sonic nods and the two use Chaos Control to warp back to Ponyville where Twilight had gathered the mane six and had the elements of harmony ready for use.

"Rage!" Twilight runs over to him and the other five look at her in confusion "Guys this is Rage's normal Mobian form…" she sighs and the five all give a comment on how it made sense.

"Time is of the essence we must find the two and fast!" Applejack looks at the rest of the group,

"you're right Applejack… Rainbow Dash, Icezer take to the skies and search for any signs of Christain or Scourge." Rage says "Sonic, Fluttershy and Xage go find Shining Armor and meet with him on defense. Pinky Pie and Rarity you two find ways to hide things we may need out in the wilderness. Axel, Twilight come with me we are going to search the Everfree forest for them on foot."

All of the groups after getting their tasks head for where they were needed. Rainbow Dash flies off on the sky with Icezer not far behind, Sonic, Fluttershy and Xage all head for Canterlot while Pinky and Rarity head for Rarity's shop. Twilight, Axel and Rage then head for the Everfree forest to begin their search.

To be continued…

**A/N: Alright this is the first chapter and all so I have an announcement for all who are interested I will need a small cast of Sonic OCs and a small Cast of MLP:FiM OCs for parts of the story so if you would ike to add yours please PM me ASAP so I know to add them in to the story thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Elements fade

Chapter 2: Elements fade

The groups searched for days and found nothing at all so they gave up the search,

"I don't understand how can we look all over Equestria for days and not find a thing?" Icezer asks bothered by how they did not find anything

"Has anyone seen Twilight and all of her pals?" Rage asks noticing that only he, Xage, Icezer and Axel were in the Library.

"RAAAAAAAGE!" Spike yells from outside startling the group, Rage runs outside and looks at Spike running up the path to the Library. Rage runs up and meats him half way,

"What's wrong Spike?" Rage asks frantically

"It….. its about Twilight" Spike pants gasping for air

"Spike how long have you been running?" Rage asks looking at the exhausted baby dragon

"S…..Since…..I ran….. from….. Sombra….." he finally inhales a large breath to continue "Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinky were captured by Sombra and a black furry! They were forced into looking in some mirror and it made their eyes go Crazy…. Then they all darkened I ran out as fast as I could…" Spike looks horrified just thinking about it again.

"Where are they now?" Rage asks narrowing his eyes in anger

"They are still up there Rage." Lunar Relic flies down from the sky "But I have a bad feeling on something so stay here a second."

"Xage, Icezer Axel your coming with me right?" Rage asks his two brothers and his newly made friend. All three nod,

"Dear Celestia!" Lunar yells from inside, he runs out with the Elements of Harmony and all of the gems were dark in color!

"Okay that does it…." Rage grunts changing to his Hedgehog form. He fixes his dark grey jacket with the two centered red stripes then adjusts his dark green shirt with a black R curved to a point at the tails so it covered his dark navy jeans a bit then he bends down and tightens hi dark red with a single black stripe shoes before tightening his dark grey fingerless gloves. "Now it's personal." He grunts

(Music start A Stranger I Remain: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance)

"Rage what do we do? They took the elements of Harmony?" Spike asks

"We're going to go in there and get them back." Rage replies "Let's go!" he and the three other Mobians follow him all at high speed. Spike tries to follow but Lunar stops him

"Spike its best we let them handle this… we would just be putting ourselves in danger." Lunar says looking at the Dragon

The four reach the station that normally runs a train and it was swarming with Changelings the group just uses their weapons to slice through them. One by one they fall but more kept coming yet the group pushed on. About midway Icezer speaks out "How much farther do we have to go?"

"I have no idea but I feel it's close…" Rage says slashing another Changeling with his blade. Soon enough the top of the Castle in the Crystal Kingdom was visible over the horizon.

The group stops a second to take a look, "Is that it?" Xage asks

"I hope not." Axel replies crossing his arms

"That's it…" Rage growls "I feel a strong power… a dark power… I will continue in my pony form. That was if Christain is there he won't know it's me." Rage forms back to a pony before looking at the group "Are you guys ready?" he asks, they all nod their heads in agreement. "Then let's do this…" Rage yells flying up a bit and flies over the ice to the castle.

The four enter the town and slow down to look around… "It looks like a ghost town…" Icezer says looking around. Before he sets his eyes on a group of Changelings aattacking a multicolored Alicorn with a striped mane, green, yellow and peach. His golden Wings extended and a Cutie Mark with a Cross and Sheild sat on his left flank. "Hay look!" Icezer yells pointing to the alicorn "He looks like he needs some help!"

"On it!" Rage says jumping up in the air and fly up charging a Chaos Attack from his horn, he continues flying higher and higher as he charges it before he turns to a dive.

Down bellow the pony was bucking and striking the Changelings with magic when he catches Rage dive bombing his way down, "Wha?" he manages to get out before Rage yelled something

"Chaos Rain!" he yells and discharges the energy from his horn causing Chaos Spears to destroy all the Changelings. Rage then slows down and lands next to the pony "Are you okay?" he asks

"Thank you… I thought I was done for… I am Spencer Daniel Ricardo, please call me Spencer who are you?" he replies

"Names Burning Rage" Rage nods in greeting "What happened here?"

"Ever since Sombra took the castle Changelings just keep coming and coming. What brings you four out here?"

"We are going to save the holders of the Elements of Harmony" Rage says glaring at the caslte

"Good luck on that… only ponies can pass the magical barrier that was put up. Your friends are useless." Spencer responds

"Well… alright then thank you." Rage says before heading for the entrance to the castle where he is stopped by Icezer.

"Rage you're really going in alone?" he asks the crimson pony

"Yes, Icezer I am…" Rage sighs "I have to save Equestria such is my duty as Guardian and Prince." He brushes past the ice blue hedgehog and walks into the castle.

(Music change: Open your Heart K-Klub mix [Theme for Rage])

Rage slowly made his way to the main room where Sombra and Christain both stood looking at him.

"Well look who decided to act for his world…" Christain chuckles darkly "The belove Prince of Equestria Burning Rage… all alone…" he finishes.

"He's not alone!" Icezer yells running his way up with the other two hedgehogs. Axel with his hood up

"How could you break my magic barrier?" Sombra asks stunned "Only Darkness and ponies can get through unless dragged in!"

"Well that is how…" Axel chuckles putting his hood back down "I helped."

"Axel!" Christain yells in anger "I should have known you would go off and join your old foe!"

"Shut up and fix it Christain!" Sombra yells impatiently.

"Right…" Christain nods "Now then Prince, Icezer, Xage, Axel… now that you all foolishly walked in here unprotected… any minute the Dark Atmosphere should take effect… making you yourselves beings of darkness…" Christain Grins widely "But since I am impatient I will do it myself!" Christain makes a large ball of energy and strikes the ground making a puff of dust from the impact. The whole time Christain was laughing crazily.

Soon the dust and debris cleared up and the three hedgehogs stood with darkened fur and Rage still the same. This struck Christain with a look of sheer surprise. "Impossible how can you not…. Wait a second…your not!"

Rage slowly changed to his hedgehog form "yup its me Rage the Hegdehog!" he smirks

"I should have known it was you, you little twat!" Christain growls in a fit of rage.

"Let the elements take care of him Christain." Sombra suggests, Christain looks at him with a wide toothy smile and the whisles.

Out of nowhere the mane six walked out of the shadow exactly as spike had told Rage… darkened. Twilight looked at him with a sinister grin.

"You….You will never get away with this!" Rage screams in agony with the Chaos Emeralds glowing in his satchel.

"You have no chance against them Rage… the Elements of….Darkness are much more powerful than your petty Chaos Emeralds" Christain says chuckling a little about his play on words. "Destroy Rage." He commands throwing his hand out.

Rage looks at Christain with pure malice. His eyes soon glow red as the Chaos Emeralds flash outside of the satchel as Rage clenches his fists. "Guardians of Light… lend me your aid." Rage prays in his mind as he takes the Chaos Emeralds and uses them to turn Super.

Rage stands there and waits for one of them to make a move, From behind Rainbow Dash tries to ram Rage with a hoof but Rage jumps and kicks RD into a support pole. After that Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity charge for him but are flung out when Rage uses a Chaos Snap.

Now the only two left were Rage and his love… Twilight. Rage looks at Twilight ask she speaks

"You don't really think you could live harming me do you?" she asks Rage, he looks at her with a jolt of sorrow in his eyes, Rage knew he could never live with himself if he hurt Twilight…

"She's right…" Rage sighs "I can't altered or not…" Rage looks at the ground with a look of depression before he powers down to his normal form and falls to his knees.

Christain looked at this as he opportunity to make Rage suffer but Sombra acted first, "Twilight take him and lock him up in the dungeon." The black pony says down to the mare who obays and escorts Rage down to the dungeon of the castle into the cell and locked him in.

"I am sorry Celestia… I have failed." He sighs sitting on the small matress used as a bed "I guess this is the end…"

**To be continued…. Duh duh dunn…**


	3. Chapter 3:Tricked

Chapter III: Tricked

Rage sits in the cell before he was sure Twilight had left before standing up. Rage walks over to the bars to look if someone was there.

"…Hmph they fell for it…" Rage whispers "They locked me in the dungeon as predicted… The thing that they used on my friends should be around this floor." Rage quietly takes out a small cutting laser and cuts the lock open.

Rage slowly opens the door and using his light speed runs out of the dungeon into the main basement area. Rage looks around for guards before continuing down the corridor to the Forbidden Armory where Celestia kept relic and artifacts that were too evil for the universe by nature.

Rage opens the door slowly and right up against the wall was the mirror Spike described, Rage grabs a quill and paper to send a letter to Spike

'Dear Spike please resend this to Celestia so she is informed of the events in the Crystal Kingdom. Tell her that Sombra and Christain have opened the Forbidden Armory and used the Pane of Darkness on the Elements. And that I am working on fixing it. It would be wise to ready the royal guard there is an Army of Changelings here ready to attack at anytime.

Best reguards,

Prince Burning Rage'

Rage uses a spell to send the note to Spike before continuing to break the curse. "Lets see…" Rage wounders looking around it thinking "Wait a second… what was that line I read in a book… 'When the image of six fade a seventh will arise and release the light to bring the image back to the six…" Could it mean this?" Rage wonders about it. " then maybe if I use a Light Burst…" Rage then charges a bit of magic and releases a small burst of light energy. The energy shatters the mirror and six colors fly from it out of the room at a fast speed. Rage quickly follows it to catch up with it and finds him back in the Main foyer with the mane 6.

"He escaped!" Fluttershy grunts

"Whats with the clouds?" Rairty looks at them… the six clouds all separate into the six ponies and their manes lighten back to their normal colors.

"what happened?" Tiwlight asks groggy and holding her head like she had hit it.

"It's complicated Twilight." Rage says "right now we need to get out of here!" Rage turns to the exit and a large orb of light casts over him.

The light shows a stone orb with a gemstone engraved in it…

"Rage that's… the hidden seventh element given to the one who keeps the other six in balance…. How did you get it?" Twilight asks stunned by what was happening.

"I just saved you from the darkness no big deal…" Rage shrugs "Now come on before-" Rage was soon cut off by Christain…

"Well, well, well it seems the sewer rat crawled his way back out…" he grunts "didn't you learn the first time that you are no match for the six ponies?"

"I'd take another look Christain!" Axel yells from behind landing an axe kick to his jaw. "Rage broke the mirror!"

"What?! That's impossible!" Christain yells "That red rat is nothing but trouble!"

"I thought you learned Christain… When ANYONE calls me a rat….. THEY DIE!" Rage yells at his foe quickly changing to his True Chaos Form and hitting him with a powerful roundhouse kick sending him to the skies. Rage looks at the group and uses a Chaos Control to get them back to canterlot.

Back in Canterlot the group arrives in the palace garden where one of the guards was quite startles by their sudden appearance. He was about to strike them until he saw Rage and Twilight

"Oh Prince Rage… Princess Twilight my apologies." He says bowing

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon Migration

Harmony broken Chapter 4: dragon migration

Rage had been fed up with having his enemies run the first chance they got so he decided to confront the two foes himself he knew they were no match for him especially since Christain has never seen his Ultima Chaos Form at full power. Rage busts the door down to take care of things,

"All right you two it's to put an end to this." Rage yells "You can suffer in the Time Void together!" Rage makes a ball of green energy "Inferno Chaos beam!" Rage yells firing a beam of inferno chaos destroying both the hedgehog and the pony with ease. "With all of that gone I can actually get some time to help out in Ponyville." Rage sighs heading back out where the mane six awaited him,

"Are they gone?" Rarity asks and Rage responds with a nod,

"Where are Sonic and the others?" Rage asks looking for them

"They went back to Mobius but Sonic is still here with me..." Rainbow sighs, soon a cobalt blue pony walks back up the stairs with what looked like Sonic's shoe as a Cutie Mark.

"Now I must ask you Sonic...Why?" Rage asks almost annoyed he remained and used the Chaos Emerald Rage had loaned him to become a pony.

"I finally found someone who has a fast carefree attitude like mine and well let's just say we fell in love..." Sonic sighs lovingly at Rainbow Dash. Rage looked like he was not surprised,

"Rage you did wonderful!" Twilight finally says kissing Rage lovingly, this made Rage's eyes dart open in shock, sure they were married but she never seemed to be into kissing like that.

"Twilight...that was so unlike you..." Rage stutters trying to process what had happened.

"didn't you like it?" Twilight asks worried sh did something wrong,

"No not at all Twili it was absolutely wonderful... you just caught me by surprise." Rage replies, he could feel he was blushing but his coat was so red Twilight could most likely not tell that he was. "C'mon lets go home." Rage says and Twilight follows him the other mane 6 and Sonic following close behind.

back in ponyville Twilight had just let Spike go to the annual Dragon Migration and Rage had departed to Angel Island to make sure no dragons caused trouble with the Master Emerald since Angel Island was in the path of the migration. At the same time Twilight asked him to look out for Spike form above in the air. Rage was loving the view from the shrine. The few dragons who saw the large emerald were scared off by Rage's mobian form but after he found a passage his pony form could fit in he swapped back to explore.

while rage explored he felt the presence of a few dragons on the island and warped back to the shrine with chaos control surprising the the two scaring them off. After all the dragons landed and Rage found where Spike was he used his magic to turn invisible and follow him at close range in the sky down below.

"I hope he doesn't do so thing stupid" Rage says looking at the group that he was approaching. Rage landed to make sure he could hear what was going on.

all Rage caught was Spike introducing himself Before he saw Twilight Rarity and RD in a dragon costume He walked over and nudged them before reclaing himself for a quick hi before hiding again.

Rage walked over to a rock and listened in to the conversation going on with spike all he caught was something about dragons being the best kind to animal but the. When they began insulting Spike Rage stepped in. He who was at the time in the sky de-cloaked and dove down at high speed. He landed right between the dragons and Spike with a small bit of fire around him from the landing...

"Leave him alone!" Rage growls at the red dragon who had been picking on Spike

" oh! It's a pony I so scared" he wimps red sarcastically laughing

"I am an Alicorn and I can bet that I can fly faster and beat you arrogant dragons!" Rage growls

"Listen to him!" A purple one laughs " He's actin all tough!" This sent Rage over the edge and at high speed he tackled the dragon and pinned him down. "Who's the tough guy now?" Rage asks as he keeps him down until the red dragon tried to grab him. Rage however warped behind the dragon and bucked him into the other one

"Get him!" they both yell as they get up. Rage flies up and strikes them with an Aaua Chaos Dive sending then flying and he grabs spike and leaves.

"thanks Rage..." Spike sighs to the crimson Alicorn who just smiles at the dragon

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5: Tricks of Darkness

Chapter 5: Tricks of Darkness

Rage and Twilight were helping Zecora with a new brew Rage was on his way back to Angel Island to use his magic to help extract the Negitive power of the Emeralds that was becoming very large. So Twilight wished him luck as he flew for his home and Twilight headed for Ponyville.

About midway Twilight crashed in to Rainbow Dash who looked quite frantic "Twilight come quick its Trixie she's causing havoc!" Rainbow Dash yells grabbing the purple alicorn and dragging her to Ponyville. As the two arrive Trixie had just stolen the hair off of Rarity's mane. Twilight looked at the blue unicorn in anger

"Oh why hello Twilight care for a rematch after that fake amulet trick you pulled?" she chuckles "You see my magic is stronger too…"

Meanwhile on Angel Island Rage had sat down to enter the Chaos Realm where he would have to go to extract the Negative power of the emeralds. Rage casts his teleportation spell and he finds himself in the Chaos Dimension of Equestira. Since Rage used the Chaos Emeralds here a Chaos Realm was made as it is with all worlds with links to chaos energy. Rage looked around for the Negative body of Chaos. It always took some kind of form to protect itself from him and he had to find it.

"Alright show yourself!" Rage yells looking around. A dark small dragon on all fours standing about 10 ft walked up and looked at him

"Who is this?" he asks the sky awaiting the Realms answer the term "Guardian" echoed through the air and the dragon looked at Rage "Ah Rage the hedgehog long time no see" he chuckles

"Good to see you too Nazo." Rage says sarcastically striking him with Chaos Spears for some time.

~Ponyville~

Twilight stood defeated by the mare foe Trixie and she was tossed off into the distance with her friends not far behind before they were separated by a dome of energy, "Guys I need to go see Celestia when Rage returns find him he will help." Twilightsays to her friends running off in the direction of Canterlot.

Angel Island 5 hours later Rage finally woke up his being returned from the Chaos Realm and he stood up to see a magical barrier around the town and island. "Okay how long was I gone?" Rage asks himself when Rainbow Dash crashes into him.

"Rage! Rage! It's a pony named Trixie come quick she banished Twilight after beating her in a magic dual! Rainbow dahs cried and Rage stood up

"Alright give me a couple minutes." Rage snorts "NOPONY harms Twilight!" Rage flies down to the city hall where Trixie had everypony working as a slave. She had Rainbow and Fluttershy put up banners and applejack smashing apples Rage looked angered. "Hay Trixie!" he yells from outside. Inside the blue unicorn shot a glance at the door "Leave the ponies alone!" Rage yells walking into the building

"Ah… Prince Rage come to challenge me?" Trixie chuckles "Then you can end up like your wife Twilight?"

"Quiet I am not here to duel in magic I am here for an actual fight. If your magic tricks are so good then how about a one on one magic battle. First one to pass out losses." Rage challenges the pony who looked at him with a grin

"Deal…" she chuckles shooting a beam of energy at Rage,

Without thinking Rage flys and avoids the magic beam and then strikes Trixie with a dome of ice spears and throws them at her knocking her off her feet. When Rage lands in front of her she shoots up and strikes him with a bolt of lightning. This sent a decent shock through Rage and he struggled to regain his composure. "Your magic is powerful Trixie…" Rage pants "But I still have another trick up my sleeve…" Rage's eyes glow a bright red with fire "Inferno Chaos Twister!" Rage yells in an echoing voice with the twister swinging Trixie around and causing her fall down but still not knocked out. She then gets up and runs off putting the magic barrier down as she runs.

As the ponies cheer the five ponies who were still there ran up to thank Rage for saving them. "Rage that was awesome!" Rainbow Dash yells

"Where's Twilight?" Rage asks the five worried about her.

"She went to Zecora's to get help she should be back soon…" Fluttershy whimpers with the note she had received.

"Thanks Fluttershy." Rage says trotting off to the Everfree forest to meet Twilight and Zecora. Rage reaches the zebra's hut he knocks and he heard Twilight yell asking who it was and Rage yelled in response "Twilight? Zecora? It's me Rage you can come back to Ponyville now!"

Soon the striped zebra opens the door and greets him in her riddle filled tone "Ah Come Rage let us get on the same page." Rage walks in and sits down before he explains everything.

"And that's what happened." Rage finished and Twilight looked curious,

"A black and red amulet? But that doesn't sound like an artifact from Equestria…" she says woundering where Trixie got the amulet

"Because it's not" Rage says "It is the Amulet of Nazo a necklace filled with pure darkness dropped by Nazo himself when he terrorized Mobius. Or that's how the legend goes." Rage says "Anything that hold that necklace will be cursed with darkness everlasting. The only way to remove it is wither by the wearer or by pure light and pure magic."

"So we just team up and stop her Rage. You have the light we need and I have the magic." Twilight says looking determined to help Rage in any way she could.

"I am afraid it will not be that simple Twilight…" Rage sighs "you see… after I defeated her she ran off somewhere and nopony can find her. Unless we can search every corner of Equestria we may never find her…

"Oh…." Twilight sighs losing the hop that had sparked

TBC: Next Time; Chapter VI (6): The Trikie hunt


	6. Chapter 6: The Trixie hunt, meet Icezer

Chapter 6: The Trixie Hunt

"So where would Trixie run off to if she were to flee?" Rage wonders trying to rule out every possible outcome.

"I say she went where no one would ever find her." Rainbow Dash says looking at the clouds in the distance.

"See that's the thing I would think that but she is somewhere here in Canterlot. Right now I sense a great and powerful dark energy nearby…" Rage replies looking around. Twilight thought about what he said then her mind sparked an idea,

"Could she be in the Crystal Mines under Canterlot?" Twilight asks Rage. The red alicorn's eyes lit up telling Twilight that it must be where Trixie ran off to.

"You're right if the energy signal is so close she must be in there!" Rage realizes "I will take us down Rainbow Twilight grab on." The alicorn and pegesi obay and grab ahold of Rage who then uses a Chaos Control to warp to the caves.

Sure enough right there not even twenty feet from them was Trixie looking at them in confusion. "Wha- how did you get down here?!" she yells demanding an answer

"How does not matter Trixie. It's why!" Twilight says "We are here to free you." Twilight puts her hoof down making a loud clop.

Trixie laughs in amusement from Twilights words "You…defeat me?! Ha ha ha that's a gut buster!" she squeaks between laughs before regaining her composure "But seriously you have no chance."

"Wrong…" Rage says "With her magic and my light we are going to stop you!"

"Well then take your best shot!" she smiles ignorantly puffing her chest out "I won't stop you, right here!" she points a hoof to her chest giving the two a free shot.

"Alright then…" Rage snickers charging his horn with a Light Wave. At the same time Twilight charged a spell. The two released their beams and they crossed hitting the necklace dead on shattering it to bits. Trixie looked at it in horror before she passed out from all of the necklace's dark energy leaving her.

"Do we leave here Rage?" Twilight asks the crimson pony.

"No we bring her with us…" Rage says using magic to warp the group outside of the caves and back on the Canterlot streets. When they look down the street the rest of the mane 6 were running up to them to greet them

When they get back on their hoofs Rage falls down looking very tired and Twilight helps him up "Are you okay Rage?" she asks

"I am fine…" Rage says softly and slowly "I am just tired I exhausted a lot of energy using Chaos Control with the Emeralds still in their recharge state. That Chaos energy was from my own blood power so using it twice makes me very weak." Rage explains very slowly.

"Well lets get you back to Ponyville you need to rest darling." Rarity says helping Twilight keep Rage up right.

"You were really brave Rage." Fluttershy says in her soft voice,

"Come on y'all he needs rest let's leave him alone 'till after he gets his sleep." Applejack says as they slowly help Rage back to Twilights Library. They get on the Train to Ponyville and once it stops and they get off they take Rage right to his room in the Library where they lay him down.

"Thanks guys…" Rage says sheepishly "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hush" Twilight says putting a hoof to Rage's mouth "You need rest we can talk after."

Rage smiles at the mare before closing his eyes to drift off into sleep. Twilight waits for him to fall asleep before slowly and quietly shutting the door and heading down the wood stairs to the main level where Spike, Lunar Relic and the mane 6 were waiting for her.

"Well how is he?" Lunar asks the purple Alicorn

"He's weak but after the Emeralds he uses are done recharging their power he should wake up." Twilight says

"How long will that be?" Spike asks,

"OOOO a month…. No a year! Or 100 years!" Pinky Pie jumps up and down trying to guess but everypony shot a glare at her causing her to stop.

"Now is not the time for that Pinky Pie." Twilight says with a groan "With Rage asleep not only is Equestria down a defense but he is in grave danger."

"Maybe I can help." An Icey blue pony says from the door with a snowflake for a cutie mark. The group looks at him like he was an idiot

"And how do you know you can help us?" Rainbow Dash asks suspicious on the ponies sudden appearance

"You are speaking of Rage are you not?" the pony asks

"How did you know his name?!" Lunar asks getting defensive

"It's quite simple really…"the pony chuckles "I am Rage's younger brother Icezer. I came here after I heard he used the Chaos Energy in his blood from Tikal back on Mobius." The icy blue pony looks at the small group for their response.

"How did this 'Tikal' know Rage did that huh? Is she a spy?!" Rainbow dash asksed in an accusing tone again

"Because she is a spirit connected to the Chaos Emeralds buddy so back off!" Icezer yells trying to keep his composure.

"Okay so can you stay by his side then?" Twilight asks Icezer with hope he could keep Rage safe. When the icy blue pony nodded she squealed with joy as he went up the stairs to see his brother for the first time in 3 months. He looked at the crimson Alicorn fast asleep in the small bed,

"Oh Rage it has been too long my brother…" Icezer sighs sitting down in a nearby chair and looking at Rage's sleeping body. Rage was fast asleep completely zoned out from the area he was in and his surroundings. Icezer looked at Rage's closed eyes and smiled softly, he had always loved how his brother would do anything to save those he loves.


	7. Chapter 7:lending a helping hoof

**Me: Alright another chapter I think my production level has increased a lot but I digress. I need opinions on my poll in my profile the question is about my pony OC Lunar Relic. Second I have made a decision to make a separate series that this story and Harmonic Chaos is in and I plan to title it "Harmony and Chaos Chronicles: Stories of the Light Guardians in Equestria" or HCC for short so there will be many more stories and some that will take place more in Mobius so look for more HCC installments in the future since this will work great with the way these stories have played out and-**

**Pinky: *duct tapes my mouth* You talk too much lets just get on with the story.**

**Me: mmmmph *Rolls eyes***

Chapter 7: lending a helping hoof.

Two weeks had passed since Rage had fallen asleep and Twilight became worried about her lover. Icezer who arrived in Equestria soon after Rage went into slumber said that he has never been out this long. Apparently this was not the first time he had been like this. Twilight was so worried that she forgot to write to Celestia for the last two weeks. Twilight was so worried that Rage may never wake up that she never left his side.

Today Celestia had decided to check on Twilight with Luna alongside her.

"It is so unlike her not to write for two weeks isn't it?" Luna asks her sister who looked ahead at Ponyville in the distance.

"Yes it is something bad must have happened…" Celestia says as the two sisters step out of their chariot and head to the Library. The two enter and when Lunar tells them she is upstairs they head up to see Twilight looking grimly at Rage who was asleep on the bed.

"Celestia?!" she stutters noticing the two princesses at the door "What brings you here?!"

"Twilight you haven't written in two weeks what's wrong?" Celestia asks the purple alicorn who was about to tear up,

"It's Rage… ever since he stopped Trixie he has been stuck in a deep sleep because he used the power from his blood and not the Chaos Emeralds since they were in a recharge phase after he cleaned the negative power out." Twilight explains "His brother Icezer says he has never been out this long naturally before."

"huh…" Celestia and Luna look at the crimson pony laying in the bed fast asleep.

"That is because this is not a natural sleep…" a voice says from the door, the three alicorns turn to see what looks like a spirit of a tan female Mobian Echidna in a tribal outfit standing looking worried as well.

"Who are you?" Celestia asks unsure if she had good intentions or not.

"Allow me to introduce myself… my name is Tikal the Echidna…" she says with a small bow "I am one of the Chaos Guardians that came before Rage." she looks at the princesses ready to tell them what was up with Rage "You see Rage was supposed to awaken about 13 days ago but someone interfered and now Rage is stuck in the Chaos Realm and cannot get back." Tikal looks at the sleeping pony with despair "The only way to wake him is if we sent someone in with the Chaos Emeralds to help get him out… but the task is so dangerous not even his own brothers would help him…"

That was when Twilight spoke up "Then I will go!" she says "If he needs help then I will help him. Rage has done so much for Equestria and is one of our best means of defense along with the Elements Of Harmony. As his mare I will help him."

"All you would be doing Twilight is putting your life at risk… only a Mobian with Chaos connection can take the emeralds to Rage in the Chaos Realm." Tikal objects "Unless you have a connection with Chaos Energy you can't help him."

"But Rage has taken me to Mobius before with him. That is where he gave me his copy of the Gaia Manuscripts to read so shouldn't that work?" Twilight asks hoping it would,

"Actually yes… if he took you there or used Chaos Control with you then you have Chaos energy transferred into you." Tikal says a spark of hope in her eye "Take these and I will transfer you to the Chaos Realm." Tikal hands Twilight the Chaos Emeralds in a small bag, "Find Rage and give them to him only then will you two be able to return to the world outside." Tikal says to the purple alicorn "Good luck Twilight Sparkle…" and with that she uses her own powers to send Twilights Spirit to the Chaos Realm letting Twilights body in equestrian enter the same state of sleep Rage was in.

When Twilight regained her senses she noticed she was in her library the only thing was the colors were different. "Is this the Chaos Realm of Equestria?" she asks herself, "There is no time to lose I have to find Rage!" Twilight gallops off to find Rage as fast as she could.

Twilight exits the Library and she sees that Ponyville was in a similar state but instead of ponies there were monsters with emerald green eyes everywhere. The look of them scared Twilight and she wanted to return to Equestria but she hear Tikal's voice echo through the skies "Twilight those beasts are the Guardians of this realm they are fairly weak and tend to keep to themselves even though the look intimidating your magic should take care of them no sweat."

"But Tikal where would I find Rage?!" she yells into the skies hoping for a clue.

"Rage would most likely be in a place that means a lot to him emotionally." Tikal says through the skies once more. "This is all I can do to help you Twilight… you are on your own good luck and may you and Rage return safely." Tikals voice trails off leaving a long silence before Twilight trots off while thinking hard.

'Where would be a place that meant a lot to him emotionally…' she wounders trying to think about where both he and she had been in the past few years. 'What about the Royal Archives where we first met?' she figured out that it would be the best spot for him to be. Twilight quickly trots off to Canterlot to find where Rage was all while striking the few Chaos Beasts that tried to attack her with magic spells.

As Twilight runs the amount of Chaos Beasts decreased until she made it to Canterlot where she soon became overwhelmed and retreated to the Star-swirled the Bearded section of the Archives. She walked backwards keeping an eye out for any enemies. Soon she made contact with something and she spun around in surprise to see a crimson pony looking directly at her,

"Twilight how in Chaos are you here?! Better yet why?" he asks the violet pony

"Rage!" she cried hugging him tightly "I came here to save you. Tikal gave me the Emeralds and told me if I took them to you it would wake you up from the imprisonment of the Chaos Realm!"

"Twilight you did not have to do it, Icezer would have come along eventually." Rage says hugging her back

"No he refused to try and help he was too scared. So I chose to come in and save you." Twilight sobbed "Please lets get out of here!"

"Right, hand me the emeralds Twilight." Rage says, Twilight uses her magic to hand the bag with the emeralds over to Rage so he could use them.

Rage put his horn on them and they glowed to a point where she lost her vision. What felt like seconds Twilight looked to see Rage bent over her with Tikal, Celestia and Luna as well, "Did I do it?" she asks still half confused,

"Yes Twilight… thank you for saving me!" Rage says kissing her "I never thought you would put your life at risk like that for me…"

"Oh Rage!" she sobs falling into his arms as the two princesses take their leave and Tikal fades away leaving Twilight sobbing in Rage's arms… "I thought I would never get you back!" she continued before Rage rested his head on her back

"Twilight it's okay we are safe now thanks to you." Rage looks at the violet pony with a glittering eye and the two share a passionate kiss together.

**Chapter end…**

**Me: Finally got the duct tape off but anyway I please R&R people! And I would like to thank two people in particular for being a major help to, one is the guest who goes by Werewolflover99 and the other is a user and one of my favorite authors personally flutterlikenangel thank you guys so much!**

**Pinky: daww I am all out of duct tape…**


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos

Chapter 8: Chaos

"Rage you can't go now!" Rainbow says

"Calm down Rainbow Dash, I am just returning to help fight off Mephilies I am not staying." Rage chuckles at the rainbow pony "No I hope this doesn't freak you all out... but I think I am ready to let you see my true form..." Rage soon glows brightly before he morphs back to his hedgehog form. The six ponies look in awe except Twilight since she saw his hedgehog form already.

"ugh those ragged clothes are hideous all torn and everything!" Rairty spits. Rage looks at his clothing to see that it was still worn from battle.

"Oh hold on!" Rage says snapping his fingers. With a flash his clothes looked good as new and Rarity looked relieved. "Now I will be off. If you need me come back here to Angel Island and talk with Tikal she can get your message to me. I will be back as soon as I can." Rage waves bye to the six ponies before warping himself back to Mobius to join up with his brothers Resistance Force.

"So... that's that...?" Applejack asks before heading for the balloon "I need to get back down to the Orchards then. Got some apples that need-a buckin!" the rest of the ponies follow soon after with Spike the last one in.

"Do you really think Rage will be okay?" Fluttershy asks in her soft tone

"Knowing him He'll be fine!" Rainbow Dash smiles when a cloud speeds by. "Whoa that's not right we're not suppose to have any clouds until tonight!" she rants looking at the cloud. Soon spike coughs a letter up from Celestia. Twilight opens the letter with her magic and reads it.

"Oh no!" she gasps

"Whats wrong Twili?" Applejack asks the purple alicorn

"Discord broke free again!" Twilight says horrified "Celestia needs us to fight him!"

"Again yay more rainbows!" Pinky squeals as Twilight gets her elements book to find them gone

"Wha-" they all gasp looking at the empty container.

(Meanwhile on Mobius)

"So let me get this straight, You want me to do a solo mission to Mephilies Fortress and take him out alone?" Rage asks his light blue brother Icezer

"Yes the field around it can only be passed by a self used Chaos Control which only you Shadow and Sonic can use." Icezer says

"Ugh I will not enjoy this..." Rage sighs walking his way to the Fortress

(Back in Equestria)

The mane 6 found Discord at the Crystal Kingdom where he threw them into a underground maze in the Crystal Mines under the kingdom. Each pony was in a similar situation then a few years ago. Split up and easy prey for Discord's manipulation. Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinky and Applejack were already at a lose of color and Rarity was the only one still separate from the group.

"At this rate we will never get the Elements!" Twilight groans

"Who needs those dumb Elements anyway?" Fluttershy scoffs when the place shakes and the walls all fall down with Discord standing looking a little ticked off

"Somepony broke the no stone break rule..." he says firmly "So that means I win!" he laughs and looks at the ponies "And this time you won't get in my way!" he snaps his fingers and a cage of pure crystal spikes trapped all the pones just as Rarity made it back with the group. Twilight looks to the ground in defeat "Looks to me like we have a 100% chance of Chaos!" Discord laughs

"You got that right!" a voice echos from the caves. Twilights head perked up when she hear it. It was Rage's voice. Soon the bright red alicorn appeared out of thin air right in front of the caged ponies.

"And who are you?" Discord asks looking at him "I have never seen you before"

"I am Burning Rage Prince and Guardian of Equestria." Rage says proudly "And you're right 100% chaos is coming!"

"Oh joy a pony who enjoys my chaos!" Discord smiles with joy,

"YOUR CHAOS!?" Rage laughs "No I meant MY Chaos!" he says extending his wings

"Uh hello god of Chaos and Disharmony right here." Discord says plainly point to himself

"Yes, yes but not my kind of chaos." Rage sighs shaking his head, Discord got a very annoyed face before screaming

"What do you mean not your kind of Chaos?! There's only one type!" he screams

"oh can it rock for brains." Rage says keeping his cool "That's where you're wrong. Here let me demonstrate." Rage's cutie mark then glows along with his horn "Chaos Beam!" he yelled firing a beam of energy at the cage the six ponies were trapped in and Rage stands next to the,. "This chaos energy has power that you will never have!" Rage yells as the seven emeralds appear around him and the six others. "The power of the Chaos Emeralds can turn thoughts in to power, It can do great things when handled right! And its power is even greater when a freindship shares with its bond!" he yells as the emeralds spin turning all seven of them a golden color and snapping the trances out on the ponies.

"This is impossible! This can't be happening!" Discord stutters

"With the power of friendship and Chaos we can do anything!" Rage yells as the seven form a large multicolored beam striking Discord turning him back to stone for the third time. Soon after the seven float back to the ground and they turn back to their normal color.

"Rage you couldn't have come at a better time!" Twilight sighs hugging him

"That was awesome! What was that Rage?!" Rainbow dash asks the red pony "We were all golden and I felt supercharged!"

"Like it huh?" Rage chuckles "I was able to use my Chaos Sync ability to give you guys short lived Super Forms. The Emeralds have adapted to Equestria to where its cretaures can now be safely connected to their power. I figured I'd try it out with you guys.

"I gotta admit that was pretty cool." Applejack says smiling

"And we looked simply stunning!" Rairty sighs

"I felt so hyper!" Pinky yells jumping up and down

"Pinky you're always hyper!" Twilight chuckles soon the rest of the ponies laughed a the statement

"I am going to get the author for that!" Pinky growls

**to be continued;**

**me: uh-oh Pinky just blew the 4th wall down... and it scares me**

**Pinky: Hay get over here and take back what you said!**

**Me: gotta go! runs away**

**Rage: okay I will cut this right here before anything else happens.**


	9. Chapter 9: Things Settle Down

Chapter 9: Things Settle Down

After Rage helped the mane 6 defeat Discord they all headed back to Canterlot for the ceremony. They stood in front of Celestia who with a wide sime began her speech

"Once again we are gathered to honor these heroic ponies who stopped Discord yet again. We are truly honored to have these seven living among us!" She says, after finishing the crowed claps and a window was shown with the 7 in the short super form Rage was able to help with striking discord down.

After the ceremony was over Rage went over to Celestia to speak with her, "Princess Celestia?"

"Yes Prince Burning Rage?" she responds

"I have some important information I discovered back on Angel Island." he replies, Celestia nods her head telling him to go on "The Chaos Emeralds have been in Equestria for a long enough time that they have become connected to it. This means that it's people can access Chaos abilities if trained to do so."

"Is that so... why would this concern me?" Celestia asks

"Well If you need I can train some of the interested guardsmen how to use it. Or I can teach others like you, your sister or Twilight." Rage responds, Celestia nods her head and tells him she will find some guards who would enjoy that but it would take time. So Rage returned to Ponyville where Twilight awaited him.

As Rage walked in he was met by a hug from Twilight, "Oh Rage I can never thank you enough for everything you have done for not only me but all of Equestria!" she says "You have put so much on the line for us!"

"It's no big deal really." Rage says smiling "I do this all the time. I will put everything on the line for those I love and care for."

"Oh Rage you are so selfless!" Twilight sighs "But you should be honored and everything. Why do you refuse all that?"

"Because I'm not a hero for my own benefit. I am a hero for the benefit of others. My work is solely for those in need. When I am offered a reward for my actions I turn them down." Rage explains

"Oh Twilight have you got the newest Daring Doo book yet?" Rainbow Dash asks walking in to the library.

"Yeah Rainbow Dash it's in the Indie Fiction shelf it should be titled Kingdom of the Crystal Hoof." Twilight says the rainbow pegesi. Rainbow Dash walks over and finds the book. She lets Twilight know she found it and she headed back to her home to begin reading. This left Rage and Twilight alone again.

"So with all this extra excitement out of the way I guess it's back to our normal lives huh?" Rage asks Twilight who nods.

"Yup and if you want you can check if any other ponies need help with anything. I can handle everything here." Twilight says pulling out a book from one of the shelves "In fact I bet Applejack would love some help bucking the apple trees." she suggests. Rage enjoyed the outdoors so he figured why not!

[Sweet Apple Acres]

Rage walked in the entrance and up to the barn. Granny Smith was rocking in her chair and Big Mac was pealing the wood off of a stick with a whittling knife. Applebloom was jumping on the hay stacks with not a care in the world. When she saw Rage she stopped bouncing

"Hay guys we have a visitor!" she says happily jumping down from the hay and trotting up to Rage,

"Hay mister where you from?" she asks

"Twilight Sparkle said Applejack may need some help bucking apples." Rage says "So I figured I would come help if you need it."

"Oh? That's awful nice of you sonny." Granny Smith says "Can I have your name young man?"

"My name is Prince Burning Rage. But please just call me Rage," he replies with a bow and extension of his wings.

"You mean the Prince of Equestria? Guardain of all Ponykind?" Applebloom asks, and Rage nods."You are like a huge deal at the school!"

"Say is Applejack out in the fields?" Rage asks Granny Smith.

She looks over to Big Mac for an answer "Eeyup" he says pointing the knife he was using to the north fields. Rage went ahead on over.

Rage catches Applejack right as she bucks another tree with great force, "Hay Applejack!" he yells trotting over. The apple bucking pony turned to Rage with a surprised look.

"Hay Rage what brings you out here?" she asks the red alicorn

"Well with everything settling down Twilight suggested I come help you guys out up here." Rage says

"Well I'm almost done with this field and the rest are scheduled for later but if you really want ta help would ya mind takin' Applebloom ta school for me?" Applejack asks Rage nods his head with a soft smile and he turns to leave before Applejack stops him for one more bit of advice, "Make sure ta grab Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to I normally help take them all. And if they ask about your Cutie Mark don't be surprised."

"Alright got it!" Rage says walking back to the barn. Applebloom was still on the hay and Granny Smith was sleeping. Big Mac had went someplace else leaving Rage and Applebloom. "Hay Applebloom I'm taking you and your friends to school today for your sister." he says.

Applebloom nearly leaps through the roof at the sound. "Really?! Yahoo!" she squeals happily. "Can you wear your crown for me?" she asks with her eyes going to puppy dog status "I want everypony to know that my sister is best friends with Prince Burning Rage!" she adds a quivered lip and Rage couldn't say no. Everytime on Mobius he helped at the Library Cream would use the same face to make him give into reading her a book so he never could overcome the puppy pout thing. So Rage put his crown on and the two headed to Rarity's Boutique to get Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo who was haning out with her.

Rage knocks on the door and Rairty answers. Right as she sees Applebloom she yells inside "Hay guys time to go!" Inside the two were playing around and came rolling out the door.

"If Sweetie Belle causes any issues let me know Rage hon" Rarity says closing the door

"Oh my gosh! Your Prince Burning Rage!" Scootaloo squeals "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking you guys to school for Applejack, oh and Rarity too." Rage says "And please just call me Rage."

"When the others here we know the prince they will be so jealous we will be popular even without our Cutie Marks!" Sweetie Belle says with glee

"Speaking of Cutie Marks, how did you get yours Rage?" Scootaloo asks

"Now that's a story..." Rage says as they begin to walk their way to the school house.

_I was a normal kind of guy until the day my homeland Mobius was attacked by a dark and evil pony known as Christain... In my world we have seven gems of ultimate power known as The Chaos Emeralds. When Christain banished their guardian to the darkness their power in me awoken. Then I took his place finished the battle and at some point after the Cutie Mark appeared._

Rage stops his story as they reach the school house they check the door, it was still locked! "Are we early?" Scootaloo asks

"Yeah." Applebloom says, soon Cheerlee walks the path where the four ponies were standing,

"Oh Prince Burning Rage!" she says with a bow "What are you doing here?"

"I'm dropping off my friends children for them." Rage says "Then go back with Twilight for the day to do nothing."

"Well we could use a good lesson in Modern Equestria Events would you mind speaking for the class today? I mean you are a living legend being the first Prince appointed by the Royal sisters." Cheerlee asks the red alicorn

"Eh what the heck I have nothing else going on today anyway so sure. But about what?" Rage asks

"Well how about your life since you met Twilight here in Ponyville?" Cheerlee suggests. Rage decided that was the best way so he went to the bench and watched the three Cutie Mark Crusaders run off an play.

After a few minute most of the other young ponies had shown up and not one saw Rage reading the paper but keeping an eye on the three he was responsible for. When he saw two fillies laughing and calling the three names he stood up.

"Well the Blank Flanks are at it again!" the two laugh,

"Just what exactly is going on here?" Rage asks them walking up behind the three.

"Oh Prince Burning Rage what a surprise!" one of them chuckles "It's just we are doing what normally happens to Blank Flanks."

"Well I don't want you bullying my friends here. Otherwise your parents may not like the fact their fillies upset the prince." Rage says putting his hoof down.

"Y-yes sir.." they both agree walking into the schoolhouse and take their seat along with the rest of the kids as the bell rings.

"Okay class we have a very special day today!" Cheerlee "Today we have a guest speaker to talk about Modern Equestria History! You all know him please put welcome Prince Burning Rage!" Cheerlee says. All of the students look wide eyed as Rage walked into the schoolhouse.

"Thank you miss Cheerlee." Rage says "As Cheerleee said before I am Prince Burning Rage but you can just call me Rage. Anyway I was told to tell you about my life with Twilight before I became prince..." Rage says sighing "It feels like yesterday... I had ran from my home that was burning down. When I passed out from the smoke I guess a guard found me and Twilight Nursed me back to health... After the issue with Sombra in the Northern Tundra I was recognized by Celestia and when I saved her sister from the manipulation of a dark pony she dubbed me the Prince and Guardain of Equestira." Rage says "It's not much bu are there any questions?" Rage asks looking around seeing Snips put his hand up

"Rage are you friends with Twilight friends?" he asks and Rage nods

"Yes I am... in fact Twilight and I are married." Rage says

"Thank You Rage!" Cheerlee says "I'm sure you've stayed too long you should head back and get some work done for Twilight." she says. Rage nods his head and heads for the Library.

As he arrives he finds Twilighrt sleeping on the desk in the center of the room and Spike trying to wake her up. "Oh Rage thank goodness I can't wake Twilight up please help!" he begs

Rage smiles and pulls out a large bells and smacks it with a loud "RIIIIIIIING!" this caused Twilight to jolt up instantly. "Who?" she asks randomly before seeing Rage. "Rage your back!" she sighs hugging him

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10: Tirek part 1

Chapter 10: Tirek part 1

The day began for the seven in The Crystal Empire where Princess Twilight and Prince Rage were helping present a banner for another kingdom's royalty. When Twilight figured this out she felt as if her job amounted to a smaller responsibility then the others. Rage understood and he felt the same way but he had other things he had to focus on as well.

"Prince Rage I need you to return to Castle Canterlot at once." Princess Celestia says approaching him "Shining Armor has found some guards ready to try basic Chaos powers."

"Alright I will be on my way then!" Rage says flying off leaving Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight.

"Celestia I feel like I don't amount to too much as a Princess..." she admits to the other three..

"Twilight your time will come... trust me." Celestia says resting her wing on Twilight's back. This didn't reassure Twilight too much but it gave her enough to head back home.

[Canterlot Guard Training Grounds]

Rage lands next to Shining Armor who greeted him with a bow, "Prince Burning Rage it is great to see you. I have about 20 guard including myself ready to try this out." he says looking at the group of ponies.

"Alright." Rage says as Shining Armor goes to join the rest of them. Rage takes place in front of the group and in a loud voice to make sure he was heard he began "You are here because you feel ready to attempt and control Chaos power. I assure you this is great power that is not easy to control once it is linked with you." Rage charges a small orb of it when a pony blurted out "Sir, it must not be that hard! I mean look at you doing it with no issue!"

Rage dispelled the orb and looked very serious at the group "In response to that statement, it is because I have trained for years in solitude on controlling it! You will not be allowed as much Chaos energy that I have but it is still hard to control! Because of this the first thing you will learn is the Chaos Spear!" Rage charges a spear from his horn and fires it at a training dummy burning it badly. Rage's horn glows a bright yellow for a second before he continues his teaching "I have just implanted Chaos power into you. It is a very small amount enough for a few constant Chaos Spears. Once you master it you may use it on duty. To access the power is simple, put your mind to it feel the energy charge and then let it release." Rage then splits the groups up and begins their actual training

[That night]

Celestia darts into out of bed with a gasp and her sister asks her about what happened and when she explains her dream it was clear it was no dream they had but a vision of what was coming... Immediately they called for the three other Alicorns to meet in the castle.

Rage and Twilight were the last two to arrive as Celestia explains the problem, "Last night my sister and I had a vision... Tirek has escaped tartarus and he has begun sapping Unicorn magic and Pegasi's flight powers... if he gets our Alicorn magic he will be unstoppable!"

"Celestia what do we do?" Twilight asks

"I have Discord tracking him as we speak but as an extra percaution we are transferring out magic to you. Tirek only knows that there are three Alircorns he does not know that you and Burning Rage are Alicorns... that way we will still have a chance..." Celestia says

"Celestia I will reside on Angel Island... if all else fails I will come back early, The guards I trained put the negative at a high point so I need to get rid of it... If you need me tell Rainbow Dash to meet Tikal on Angel Island and she will take it from there." Rage says

"But Rage we need you right now!" Cadence says "Can't you wait?!"

"If I am stuck using my Chaos Energy against Tirek then no... Nazo may get enough energy to reform and I can't have that happen here in Equestria." Rage says "Now I must go," Rage then flys off making what he named his version of the Sonic Rainboom. Since he makes more of a fire color he calls it a Sonic Flare.

"Now Twilight I hope you are ready for this..." Luna says as the other three Alicorns go and transfer their magic to Twilight. Twilight retreats to Ponyville and begins having issues controlling her magic. She runs for some fields to try and work on it but it doesn't go her way the best because she was having major issues.

[Meanwhile in Castle Canterlot]

Tirek had made his way to the castle and discovered the Princesses had lost their Magic, "What have you done with it!" he yells storming around the hall before seeing the window of Twilight's Alicorn transformation. "Discord is this a joke?!" he yells

"No I haven't gotten to that one yet..." Discord says

"Then we have one more alicorn to deal with..." Tirek says heading out of the castle not seeing the two windows at the end. One with the defeat of Discord for the third time with Rage saving Luna from Christain's alteration and then the one with Discord again and Rage with the other mane 6 in the super forms Rage gave them.

"Oh no... if Twilight looses the magic Equestria is doomed!" Celestia cries

"No we still have Prince Burning Rage. He can use our last defense... Chaos." Luna says to her sister...

"Lets hope..." Celestia sighs

[Equestria Chaos Realm]

Rage had just finished bringing Nazo's negative energy back down and was ready to leave. After he apears on Angels Island Tikal was waiting for him,

"Bad news Rage... everything went downhill while you were gone. Twilight is being hunted by Tirek and her friends have been taken captive as means of negotiation. Them for the Alicorn Magic!" she says

"NO! Thats horrible what can I do?!" Rage asks

"Luckly you took care of the Negitive energy early enough the Emeralds are still up and at full power. Take them Rage and help Twilight! You may be Equestria's last hope!" she says. Rage swiftly grabs the emeralds and flies off the island at high speeds "godspeed Rage...godspeed." Tikal says after he left.

[Feilds of Equestira]

"Well its their freedom for the Alicorn Magic..." Tirek says to the purple Alicorn who was thinking deeply...

"Don't do it Twilight we're not worth it!" Rainbow dash yells as the others tell her not to give in...

"Fine..." she finally says "The magic for all my friends"

"I knew you'd see it my way..." Tirek says snapping his fingers and the five ponies were let go but Discord sstill in the air.

"ALL OF THEM!" Twilight insisted, Tirek sighs and let Discord go,

"I'm sorry... you all taught me how friendship is and... I let you down..." Discord says

"Now then... your turn Princess Twilight!" Tirek says grabbing her with a magical energy. He raises her and opens his mouth to take the magic.

"If only Rage had made it..." Twilight says in her head waiting for her magic to be taken from her but before it could happen...

"CHAOS BARRICADE!" an echoing voice was heard and a shield appeared around Twilight keeping her protected.

"what?!" Tirek yells looking at the green barrier around Twilight. Soon a streak of fire crashes into the ground in front of him throwing dust up. "Agh!" he coughs from the dust closing his eyes.

When he opens them right in front of Twilight was Rage his wings extended and his horn glowing with magic.

"Leave them alone!" Rage growls "Or else!"

'a 5th Alicorn must be my lucky day...' Tirek thinks "Or else what? Your magic is no match for mine!" he laughs grabbing Rage with the same spell and taking both his and Twilight's magic. He laughs as he puts the two down and he grows from the power of magic he had just taken as he turns to leave

Rage however soon got up... "I'm not standing down Tirek!" he yells to the monster who turns around and looks at the red Alicorn "I will not give up!"

"What makes you think you have any chance?" Tirek asks surprised by Rage's valor "I have all the power in Equestria! Magic, Flight, Strength, and Chaos!" at that Rage smirked

Discord knew what was on Rage's mind and he stood up "No... you don't Tirek. You may have all the magic of the Unicorns and Alicorns, all of the Flight from the Pegasi... all the Strength of the Earth ponies and my powers of chaos. But you do not have the other power of Chaos... the one which Prince Burning Rage is the master of!"

"What are you blabbering on about Discord! The only type of Chaos is the one you control and I took it mind you!" Tirek says

"Wrong!" Rage yells "You may have the power of Chaos in the Disharmony form but you do not have my form!" then the 7 Chaos Emeralds appear around Rage "The Power of the Chaos Emeralds! the one power you cannot absorb no matter how much power you have!" the seven emeralds spin around Rage speeding up until they blinds everypony.

When they could see again Rage was floating in the air with a coat of pure white. And a mane that was constantly cycling from very bright shades of Red, green, blue, yellow, purple, cyan, and gray representing each emeralds color. His tail was the same. And his eyes were glowing a bright golden color. "Behold the Power of Chaos!" Rage says with an echoing voice

"We shell see about that!" Tirek yells charging...

**To be contiued**


	11. Chapter 11: Tirek Part 2

Chapter 11: Tirek part 2

Tirek Charged for Rage who did the same both had flares of energy around them as the hit the other. Rage was knocked back from Tirek's larger mass. It took a second but Rage got to his feet and readied to attack again. Rage dashed for his foe charging a ball of Chaos energy as he did so. Tirek charges back laughing as he did so. Right before the two collided Rage leaped in the air and released a rain of Chaos Spears on the large enemy.

Tirek just stood there and ate the energy just to have it shock him from the inside. This move however took a lot of energy since he had to use a Chaos powered jump to leap high enough. "You know Tirek you put up quite the fight..." Rage pants

"I could say the same for you red pony. But alas you have exhausted your energy and I still have plenty!" he laughs back

"I have some more-" Rage begins but stops as he sees not only Twilight and her friends but his two brothers, Xage and Icezer in fields of energy by Tirek

"Yeah there going to be the first to feel my wrath!" Tirek laughs "After I am finished with you!" Tirek used his magic to grab Rage while he was still looking at his most beloved friends and family. "Now if you let me take the energy without struggle they can leave. If not... I can't make any promises..." he laughs opening his mouth. Soon Rage could not only feel his Chaos energy being taken but the Negative Energy being spiked from it... Rage knew he had one option... if he did not keep the Negative energy inside him Nazo would reform... Rage was let down weakened by the attack.

"Okay you have my Positive Chaos Energy..." Rage pants "But the Negative has to stay with me... or Nazo will reform... if it's not what you wanted then too bad. At lease you get to remake the world in your own image as you wished. And not have Nazo destroy it...now release my friends and family!" Rage says feeling ready to pass out...

"As you wish." Tirek says releasing them before Rage passes out... as he does so a purple flare of Dark Chaos energy engulfs him from keeping the Negative Chaos energy only he was.. changed. His color was darkened and he had dark gray markings all over his body. Finally two dark pruple stripes on his head and his mane was dark red with a even darker purple highlights. His eyes though closed turned a bright purple... though he saved his friends and brothers he lost his only means of true defense and secondly gave into darkness...

Rage slowly wakes up in the Library and he was alone... he stands up and looks at his hooves, "What have I let myself do?" he wonders before walking down the flight of stairs. On the main floor was Twilight, Applejack,Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Spike all looking at him,

"R-Rage what happened?" Rarity asks "You look so different!"

"I... gave Tirek my Chaos power and had to give in to the Dark Negative power just to keep Nazo from reforming..." Rage says his voice was cold like ice. "So in a way I am me but not really me..." he says sighing "I have failed you... and Equestria..."

"No Rage you did fine!" Twilight said "You may not have stopped Tirek but you did what you could. And it gave us enough time to use the Elements one last time to defeat him. Thank you Rage!"

"Okay but still... I cannot perform my duties without my Chaos powers... I am useless! I will not use the Darkness at all!" Rage says feeling anger building up inside from his choices.

"Rage don't be to hard on ya self" Applejack says

"Applejack's right darling." Rarity adds with a smile "You are still you!"

"But what would my brothers think of me? I am a monster!" Rage cries

"Rage..." a voice from behind him caused him to turn and see both Icezer and Xage as ponies it was Xage who spoke to him "We understand why you did what you did. You wanted to save us no matter what. So even if you are a monster we are still by your side as always!" Xage says with a smile

"And besides with friends like us Rage you'll find a way to get your Chaos powers back! It may just take some time!" Twilight says with enthusiasm

"I guess...you're right Twilight... in fact you all are right." Rage sighs still upset with himself for everything he let happen.

"Rage why don't you take it easy for a while?" Twilight asks him

"I don't know Twili..." Rage says "I feel like I need to help"

"nonsense!" Pinky Pie scream "You need the rest!" she pushes Rage back up the stairs with him stammering in protest the whole time and throwing him in bed before shutting the door.

"Are you sure Rage is okay Twilight Sparkle?" Icezer asks the violet pony

"I cannot say for sure... he has been through a lot... fighting Tirek... saving us, stopping the Negative Chaos beast known as Nazo twice in one day! I am worried greatly for him... I fear his depression may run to a very bad depth..." Twilight sighs looking to the skies of night. The stars shimmered brightly and it made Twilight tear up as Angel Island moved in the way. Soon she burst off and up to her room crying and tears running down her muzzle... She was absolutely devastated on what happened to Rage...her true love and husband. What would become of the hero now?

**To be continued**

**Response to a set of review(s): Okay in Equestria Rage is a bit of a Gary Stu (I hope that's right). But that is due to the fact that his weaknesses being the endangerment of his family and closest friends is not a present without his brothers. And secondly he is naturally going to have large power since he is the guardian of Chaos. But his emotional flaws do exist as you saw in this chapter. So please take that into consideration on why Rage is so powerful in Equestria.**


	12. Chapter 12: Tirek Part 3

Chapter 12: Tirek part 3

Rage was on his bed when Applejack made her way in. Rage looked at her hoping she would go away, he wanted to be alone he felt like a monster.

"Look partner, I have ta tell ya... we never really did defeat Tirek... your brother Xage was able to imprison him in another place for some time." she said

"Well that's great..." Rage grumbles "So now we are all doomed."

"No Rage, if The Elements failed to work then that means that only you can stop him! So you can slouch around feeling sorry for giving up your powers like all of us. Or you can go get them back and save Equestria. Please do it for me... do it for Twilight..." Applejack begs. When she mentioned Twilights name Rage jumped out of the bed.

"For Twilight I will put myself through anything..." Rage says running down the stairs to the others. He walks right up to Fluttershy "Fluttershy I need a favor." Rage looks at her "Please I need you to take this and contact Tikal for me!" Rage hands her a Chaos Emerald

"But am I really the right one for this Rage?" Fluttershy says quietly looking at him when a voice from the front door interrupted the two.

"There is no need for that I am right here." Tikal says "After I felt the Chaos Imbalance in Rage I came as fast as I could. From the looks of it you made a major sacrifice Rage." she says looking at Rage's form

"I know don't remind me!" Rage grunts "Now I need to get my power back so Tirek can be banished and we can save Equestria!"

"Right... Rage do you remember the words of my people? About the Master Emerald?" Tikal asks him, he nods I reply "Well if you use the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds it should release the energy within Tirek and give it back to you." she says

"That's brilliant!" Rainbow Dash sasy "But only one problem... Xage did something to him so how can he do it when we don't know where he is?"

"He's out in Filliedelphia. He broke free of my spell!" Xage says dashing in with a newspaper stating on the front cover Tirek's rampage. Rage grabs the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds an preps to leave.

"Wish me luck guys!" Rage says before he was stopped at the door by Rarity,

"Hold it Rage you're not going in alone!" Rainbow Dash says from behind him

"We are coming with you! Friends help each other through thick and thin! We will stop Tirek together!" Twilight's voice says from the top of the stairs.

"Then let's get moving..." Rage says darkly and the group heads for the large city.

[Filliedelphia 1:00 PM]

Tirek was laughing as he took more power from another Earth Pony. "Ha ha ha nopony or anything can stop me!" he laughs loudly echoing through the city

"Wrong Tirek!" Twilight says up to him. He looks down on the 9 ponies and laughs

"You guys again? Haven't you given up yet? You know you cannot defeat me!" he laughs

"Watch us!" Rage says stepping forward with the Master Emerald before reciting what he knew "The Servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart... the controler is the one that unifies the Chaos, only you can do this..." Rage takes a deep breath before finishing with a yell "STOP THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" he yells.

Suddenly Tirek felt his body no only tingle but lose power. "Wh-what's happening?!" he yells confused

Rage began glowing a bright white as he very slowly began to return to his normal form "The Master Emerald stopped the Chaos Emeralds which in turn siphoned the power you stole from me... giving it back." Rage says as he finally turned back to his normal form

"I don't need that power anyway I have all your precious Alicorn Magic!" Tirek laughs evilly before Rage looked him in the eye

"Not for long!" he grunts closing his eyes. Soon the Chaos Emeralds began glowing and floating around him. As they began spinning Rage began glowing until it was too bright to see anything. When the light died down Rage stood there in his Ultima Chaos Form ready to fight. "Prepare to meed your doom Tirek!" Rage screams charging for the large creature. Rage lands a Chaos Dash right into Tirek's chest sending the large monstrosity back a few yards.

"Ugh! You little inferior brat!" he growls attacking with a beam of magic. Rage took the beam dead on with his horn. This gave him his Alicorn abilities back as he took the power from the spell. Tirek outraged at this attacked Rage with balls of Darkness. Rage avoided as many as he could but towards the end he took a lot of them knocking the wind out of him. Rage needed about 5 seconds to recover but Tirek made sure that would not happen by utting his hoof on Rage's chest. "How does it feel to know you are about to fail you loved ones and this land once again?" Tirek laughs hard at the statement

"No... I have you right where I need you!" Rage chuckles "Hyper Chaos Blast!" he yelled and Tirek had been sent flying and Rage was not far behind about to kill him with a Chaos Lance! As he gets in range he stabbed Tirek right in the heart. "This is a lesson to ya Tirek... Do not mess with Equestria or you have to answer to me!" Rage states enforcingly before using a spell to force all of the absorbed power out of Tirek and back to their original owners. Rage then opened a pit to Tartarus and swapped the three princesses for Tirek.

The three look at Rage and Twilight with joy. Then they walk over to the two with large smiles on their faces... "Thank you Rage." Luna says with a bow of gratitude

"You did amazing!" Cadence says. "It will be forever until he can break free!"

"Nice job young Prince..." Celestia says with a bow "I see your friends helped you along the way..."

"I couldn't have done it without them. If Applejack did not cheer me up I may have never came to my senses and saved Equestria!" Rage says as Twilight butts in

"Rage was so devistated on his decision I was afraid he would never come back to Ponyville!" she says

"Twilight that would never happen you mean to much to me. Monster or not I will still protect you!" Rage says with a chuckle,

"Either way you have done Equestira a great serrvice!" Celestia says with a happy voice

**TBC**


	13. Final Chapter

Chapter 13: Rage's Test

After Tirek was defeated the whole land of Equestria was hard at work repairing the damages done. It took them about 2 months but they got it done! Rage was sitting on a cloud looking really sad when Rainbow Dash saw him and flew over worried for her friend.

"...Allright what's with the long face?" she asks him. Rage looks up at the Pegasus and sighs

"I am afraid I will have to tell Twilight we cannot be in a relationship... With me traversing from Mobius and back so often the amount of worry she puts on me it effects me greatly. Your one of my closest friends Rainbow Dash what should I do?" Rage asks Rainbow for her advice

"Uh...well... I guess it's best to tell her the truth... Twilights a very understanding pony I am sure she will understand..." Rainbow says hoping to cheer Rage up.

"Yeah... your right." Rage says standing up to leave "I will tell her now..." he flaps back into the air "Rainbow can you come with me in case I need some help?"

"Sure Rage." she says flying after him. The two reach the Library and Rage enters and comes face to face with Twilight.

"I have a confession!" the both say at the same time. They look at each other for a moment befroe Rage speaks

"You first Twilight." Rage says dipping his head

"O-Okay..." she stammers before a long pause... "Rage... You're a great guy really but I don't think... you and I are going to work out..." she says closing her eyes tightly waiting for an outraged reaction.

"Actually... I was thinking the same... but we can still be friends right?" Rage assks and Twilight nods.

That night Rage was fast asleep when he awakens in a dream. Or so he thought, after closer investigation he was in the Chamber of The Gods. They must have summoned him so he entered the room. Only Dex was there standing as his golden wolf self. Rage was still in his pony form.

"Dex did you need me?" Rage asks the golden wolf who turned around with a grim face, "I mean we haven't spoken for almost 10 years!"

"Rage... the other Chaos Gods feel you are relying too much on Chaos Energy... this puts the risk of Nazo reforming a a hight that is concerning... Rage as a decision by the gods you are to learn to use your magical abilities and sword abilities. We will strip you of your infinte Chaos energy for the next 5 years... however after 6 months you may use your normal Chaos spear along with its Elemental Chaos versions... I am sorry but it is a test you must take."

"What?!" Rage looks outraged "Dex you cannot do this to me? How can I protect the Emeralds if I cannot access their power?!"

"I am sorry Rage I voted against it but it was passed with a 1 vote difference." Dex sighs "I wish you the best of luck however Rage." he says as the vision fades back to the new ceiling of Twilights new castle. Rage stands up and heads down stairs where Twilight and the rest of the mane 6 were around just talking... when Rarity saw the look on his face she asked him "Why Rage darling why the long face?"

"I cannot use my Chaos for the next 5 years..." Rage sighs "I am to rely on my weapon and magic powers."

"Sweet Celestia will you be okay Rage?!" Twilight asks

"Of course he will!" Rainbow Dash says "If he is in a pickle we will help him out!"

"Yeah..." Rage says with a small smile "With friends like you I will do fine!"

"That's the spirit Rage!" Applejack says

"I know you can do it." Fluttershy says in he normal shy voice.

The seven then begin just talking about whatever...

**End of Harmony Broken...**

_In the next Chapter of The Harmonic Chaos Chronicles:Friendship over Chaos..._

_Rage was stripped of his Chaos powers for 5 years as a test being forced to rely on his magic and physical skills in Equestria... Over Time Rage may just find out how Friendship really is the best power of all..._

**Note from the Author: I understand this is a crappy way to end the Fanfic but I feel like it would be better if this is done in a different story all together then just more chapters to this story. So as of now Harmony Broken is Completed**


End file.
